The Game Of Pain
by Jewelz0986
Summary: ... Ever wonder why Regulus betrayed voldie?


The Game Of Pain.

It was like a gameshow. Except not what you think. The crowd cheers when the 'contestant' is beaten, cursed or mutilated and then the crowd boos when the 'contestant' fights back. It's wrong. It's totally wrong. This whole situation is wrong and at this point, I am in no position to rectify it.

I was at a meeting. My first meeting at that. And I was hardly enthralled about attending it. I used every excuse in the book to try and get out of it but it was a no go for me. My father said that it would be a learning experience. Fuck that, I said to him and he hit me across the face. But that's how it is. That's how I am. Well, how I am suppose to be anyway.

I am only a child. Well, although I may argue at other times that I am an adult, when I see this, I know that I am still a child. I cringe in shock at what these people are subjected to and I cop a bloody nose. I have never seen such horrifying images in my entire life. I have been forced to watch innocent people being beaten and mutilated whilst others, like my father, cheer it on. I am utterly horrified. But I am not as horrified at the beginning as I am now.

A young woman is being brought into the meeting from a side door. Her head is hanging limply on her neck and she is being dragged by two men. The crowd around me cheers, hooting and wolf-whistling this girl. My father is looking smug, a smirk playing on his lips. I don't know what he is up to but I am immediately frightened for this woman. So far, all the victims have been males. This is the first woman and by the sounds of it, the crowd haven't been given a treat like this in a long time. I shudder inwardly. These people ... my father enjoys this type of torture.

Beside me, my father stands and makes his way through the crowd. I am unsure of what he is going to do until he removes his jacket. The two men beside the woman lift her arms and tie her to manacles. The crowd cheers. I hear men screaming 'Take 'er clothes of!' and 'Give it to her hard, Malfoy!' I block out the sounds painfully and look at the woman.

She has a thick wave of brown hair which is now knotted and tangled. Her dress which once seemed white is now brown and tattered. Her arms and legs are bloodied and she doesn't seem to be able to stand up. All I want to do is run down there and hold her, telling her that it will be alright. But I can't. If I do, I'll be in her place.

'Gentlemen. Ladies.' My father is standing in front of the woman now, looking into the crowd. 'Welcome! Tonight we're in for a bit of a show...' The crowd cheers. 'Settle, settle. Tonight my son has joined us for the first time. As of today, he will join us and be like us. Son, will you come down here.'

I have shrunken into the back of my chair. All eyes are on me now. My father is looking at me expectantly but still with the evil gleam in his eye. He beckons me, muttering under his breath. I am unable to stop myself. I stand awkwardly to the cheers of the crowd and walk unsteadily down to my father. He clasps my shoulder and whispers in my ear.

'She's yours, Son.'

I am probably the most shocked that I have ever been. Mine? What am I supposed to do with her? Keep her in a cage and teach her tricks. I shake my head. For that, I recieve a sharp blow to my temple. I can see stars now and I shake my head quickly to clear it. My father is muttering under his breath, looking sharply at me.

Unable to resist, I reach into my pocket and pull out my wand. I hold it limply in my hand as I look at the woman. Her head is still down and I can hear her cursing softly. She is evidently in a lot of pain and I am to invoke more on her. I try to walk away and leave but I can't. My mind is telling me what to do.

Hit her. Beat her. Fuck her.

She looks like she once would've been a beauty, Though now that her face is smashed and mangled she looks more like she should be at St. Mungo's not here…

The worst part is my father isn't even a death eater, He just lets them play in his house. Which is enough for the Dark Lord.

"Fuck." I gulp as I approach they prey not sure if I was even going to be able to get a boner… not exactly the sexiest situation but if I didn't I was as good as dead. I couldn't do this… I needed to get out here…

"What's the hold-up son." My dad bellowed,

"I need to talk to, (gulp.) this wench for a minute." I said maybe I could go in there and apologize and tell them I did it in there away from prying eyes in a closet or something.

"Why." He asked curiously.

"Cause I don't want to fuck a wench in front of you… dad." The thought seemed to enter his skull and he grabbed her and threw her into the nearest closet but not without a bunch of boo's and cursing from the other death eaters. .

She was whimpering and shaking. I needed to explain everything to her before I sent her out there to those savages,

"I'm not going to hurt you." I muttered staring at the back of her head. She didn't say anything she just stayed silently whimpering.

"My names Regulus.." I said quietly, She didn't say anything not that I can really blame her I mean I dressed like a moron I looked like a psycho having her tied up in a dark and damp basement closet.

I heard a bunch of grumbling from outside the closet which was me and 'no-names' sanctuary at the moment, so quickly I pinched her, one of those tiny pinches that sting which made her scream and flail. I got a applause for that one.

"Got to keep the monsters at bay." I muttered to the silent stranger. "I figure we could probably keep in here for a hour maybe two if you scream enough." He waited a moment to make a sign acknowledgment. "Can you speak?" I asked and she whispered back almost silently, "yes."

"Good." Then I pinched her again this time she didn't scream she just winced and rubbed her arm and I gave her a pointed look and she gave a pitiful scream. "You're a terrible actress." I murmured to her, listening to the crowd in the other room. "You really should work on you're acting." Then I grunted loudly and moaned out, "Do you like it."

Then I pinched her which she promptly gave her a blood curdling scream. "good job." I whispered which she gave me a small smile the first one I seen all day, she was pretty cute.

"So why are you with them?" She whispered motioning to the door which had a dozen of horny sadistic perverts behind.

"Family Obligations." I mumbled looking down ashamed that I was considered,

'one of them.' which she pointed out. "I'd desert my family before I became one of them." she said sincerely.

"I wish I were more brave like you." I said staring at another one of the victims of the war, she was going to die there was no way I'd be able to stop it she was going to be killed unless I took her and runaway with her then I can trade the locket of Voldermorts Hocrux for some sort of bargaining chip so they can hide us…

"I have a idea for us to get out of here…"


End file.
